You're Missing the Point
by blossomingBlue
Summary: In which six dorks, a witch, and a bored teenage writer do dumb stuff. I honestly don't know what's going on here. Is this comedy? Is there even a plot? The world may never know... Rated K for now because I don't know if I'm even going to continue this.


"I can't believe I let you drag me across the country for this."

"What? It's work, isn't it?"

"Freakin' easy work. How much are we even getting paid?"

"Like, forty bucks!"

_"...Seriously?"_

_ "_What?"

Jared Williamson let his forehead slam down onto the table in front of him. "Nick... You do realize that we can't live off of forty dollars, right?"

'Nick,' sitting across from him, pouted. "I'm s'posed to be called _Nike!"_

"I refuse to acknowledge the sad fact that you answer to the name of a _shoe company. _And that wasn't even related to the question." As he spoke, Jared lifted his head up a bit from its resting place, but once he was finished, he allowed it to thump back into place against the cool surface.

Nike continued to ignore his partner's question. "Come _on, _Jared! Nike's my _name!"_

"No, it's the name you chose for yourself at the start of the year, before you found out that the goddess Nike is a _woman."_

"..."

After a moment of silence, Jared lifted his head entirely (and for good this time), observing his partner's frown.

It was then that Nike's tongue momentarily made a special appearance in the black-haired boy's direction, before the blond muttered, _"Leaf _me alone."

"Oh my g—" Jared began rolling his hazel-colored eyes at Nike's dumb pun, but was interrupted when something casually crashed through a window.

Every sane person who had been in the small cafe screamed and did a sort of panicked rush all at once toward the door, which, surprisingly, cleared the place pretty quickly. There hadn't been a lot of people there anyway. However, the only two important people remained calmly seated- in fact, the one who hadn't accidentally named himself after the goddess of victory even sipped at his coffee. That is, after all, what calm people with coffee do in situations where they shouldn't be calm.

"Would'ja look at that." Jared set his cup down. "Isn't that our job?"

It would take no more than five minutes for the pair to defeat the Afreet, whose convenient stupidity made it easy to find. I mean, c'mon, it came right to them. Literally jumped through a window. How they hadn't noticed the thing coming is more of a mystery, really. Neither of them bothered to think about that, however, and they probably never would. Because they're dummies.

"That was easy." A certain black-haired fellow informed no one in particular. No one else seemed to be around. One question that you might ask could be _'where the butt did Nike go?' _And while that _is_ a valid question, I think that the more important thing to be asking is '_where the butt did Jared get that awesome frisbee and where can I get one?'_

After all, in his hand was this wicked metal disc, around two feet in diameter, and it was totally awesome. If anyone knows where I can get one, I'd love to know. Please.

But anyway. Since there wasn't anyone answering his statement, Jared flicked his wonderful frisbee of destiny toward the floating red remains of his now-dead adversary. Let's take a moment to ponder why he would do such a thing. If he were to miss, the beautiful thing would hit the pavement (because, y'know, he managed to get the Afreet to go back outside, into the quickly-darkening afternoon, so that they would be more easily observed by interested onlookers) and maybe get damaged or something. And that would be a shame.

However, we won't have to actually worry about that, because in mid-flight, our beloved frisbee sprouted a whole human body and ended up turning into Nike. If that's not magical, I'm not sure what is.

Nike, however, didn't seem to be paying attention to how magical he was being, and instead grabbed the red soul-orb-thing and swallowed it whole like the wonderful human that he is. Such manners. Wow.

**(A/N: Sorry, I know that people don't usually like author's notes in the middle of the story, but I just thought that I should let you know that my kitten is sitting on my notebook and helping me out with this. She's got some weird ideas but I'll try to make them work. I hope I don't freak y'all out.)**

Meow meow meow, purr, meow. "Meow meow meow. Mrow?"

**(Sasha dear that's not how you write)**

_"Meooow!" _Meow mroww, meow meow purr meow.

**(Okay seriously get off Sasha)**

** (Stahp)**

** (Claws aren't nice)**

** (Bad Sasha)**

_** (Meow)**_

** (Send help)**

** (But to be honest, I'm working on a proper plot and such at the moment, so if y'all like this so far, even though there's only a few hundred words, **_**please **_**let me know, and I'll get some proper chapters put up!~)**

** (...Though I'm prolly still gonna do the dumb remarks because those are fun to write. You have no idea omg)**


End file.
